Waves
Waves are LEGO Dimensions set releases, there are currently a total of 9.5 waves that have been released for the game. Expansion Packs Year 1 (2015-2016) Wave 1 (9/27/2015) * Starter Pack ** Batman (DC Comics) ** Gandalf (The Lord of the Rings) ** Wyldstyle (The LEGO Movie) * Level Packs ** 71201 Level Pack - Marty McFly (Back to the Future) ** 71202 Level Pack - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) ** 71203 Level Pack - Chell (Portal 2) * Team Packs ** 71205 Team Pack - Owen Grady + ACU Trooper (Jurassic World) ** 71206 Team Pack - Shaggy + Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo!) * Fun Packs ** 71209 Fun Pack - Wonder Woman (DC Comics) ** 71210 Fun Pack - Cyborg (DC Comics) ** 71212 Fun Pack - Emmet (The LEGO Movie) ** 71213 Fun Pack - Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie) ** 71214 Fun Pack - Benny (The LEGO Movie) ** 71215 Fun Pack - Jay (Ninjago) ** 71216 Fun Pack - Nya (Ninjago) ** 71217 Fun Pack - Zane (Ninjago) ** 71218 Fun Pack - Gollum (The Lord of the Rings) ** 71219 Fun Pack - Legolas (The Lord of the Rings) ** 71220 Fun Pack - Gimli (The Lord of the Rings) ** 71221 Fun Pack - Wicked Witch (The Wizard of Oz) ** 71222 Fun Pack - Laval (Legends of Chima) ** 71223 Fun Pack - Cragger (Legends of Chima) ** 71232 Fun Pack - Eris (Legends of Chima) Wave 2 (11/03/2015) * Level Packs ** 71204 Level Pack - The Doctor (Doctor Who) * Team Packs ** 71207 Team Pack - Kai + Cole (Ninjago) * Fun Packs ** 71211 Fun Pack - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) ** 71227 Fun Pack - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) ** 71231 Fun Pack - Unikitty (The LEGO Movie) Wave 3 (1/19/2016) * Level Packs ** 71228 Level Pack - Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters) * Team Packs ** 71229 Team Pack - The Joker + Harley Quinn (DC Comics) * Fun Packs ** 71230 Fun Pack - Doc Brown (Back to the Future) ** 71234 Fun Pack - Sensei Wu (Ninjago) ** 71238 Fun Pack - Cyberman (Doctor Who) Wave 4 (3/15/2016) * Level Packs ** 71235 Level Pack - Gamer Kid (Midway Arcade) * Fun Packs ** 71233 Fun Pack - Stay Puft (Ghostbusters) ** 71236 Fun Pack - Superman (DC Comics) ** 71237 Fun Pack - Aquaman (DC Comics) Wave 5 (5/10/2016) * Fun Packs ** 71239 Fun Pack - Lloyd (Ninjago) ** 71240 Fun Pack - Bane (DC Comics) ** 71241 Fun Pack - Slimer (Ghostbusters) Year 2 (2016-2017) Wave 6 (9/27/2016) * Story Packs ** 71242 Story Pack - Abby Yates (Ghostbusters (2016)) * Level Packs ** 71245 Level Pack - Finn (Adventure Time) ** 71248 Level Pack - Ethan Hunt (Mission: Impossible) * Team Packs ** 71246 Team Pack - Jake + Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time) ** 71247 Team Pack - Harry Potter + Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Fun Packs ** 71251 Fun Pack - B.A. Baracus (The A-Team) * Polybags ** 71340 Polybag - Supergirl (DC Comics) ** 71342 Polybag - Green Arrow (DC Comics) Wave 7 (11/18/2016) * Story Packs ** 71253 Story Pack - Newt Scamander (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) *Level Packs ** 71244 Level Pack - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Team Packs ** 71256 Team Pack - Gizmo + Stripe (Gremlins) * Fun Packs ** 71285 Fun Pack - Marceline (Adventure Time) ** 71258 Fun Pack - E.T. (E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial) ** 71257 Fun Pack - Tina Goldstein (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) Wave 7.5 (2/10/2017) * Story Packs ** 71264 Story Pack - Batgirl + Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Fun Packs ** 71344 Fun Pack - Excalibur Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) ** 71286 Fun Pack - Michael Knight (Knight Rider) ** 71285 Fun Pack - Marceline (Adventure Time) Wave 8 (5/09/2017) * Level Packs ** 71267 Level Pack - Sloth (The Goonies) * Fun Packs ** 71266 Fun Pack - Chase McCain (LEGO City: Undercover) ** 71348 Fun Pack - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) Wave 9 (9/12/2017) * Team Packs ** 71255 Team Pack - Beast Boy + Raven (Teen Titans Go!) ** 71346 Team Pack - Blossom + Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Fun Packs ** 71349 Fun Pack - Betelgeuse (Beetlejuice) ** 71287 Fun Pack - Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) ** 71343 Fun Pack - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Trivia * Wave 7 is the only wave to be split up into two parts, the second part being Wave 7.5, which came right after it. Category:Waves Category:Wave 1 Category:Wave 2 Category:Wave 3 Category:Wave 4 Category:Wave 5 Category:Index Category:Miscellaneous Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Wave 6 Category:Wave 7 Category:Wave 7.5 Category:Wave 8 Category:Wave 9 Category:2017 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Waves Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Waves Category:DC Comics Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Ninjago Category:Legends of Chima Category:Jurassic World Category:Scooby Doo Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:The Simpsons Category:Portal Category:Back to the Future Category:Ghostbusters Category:Doctor Who Category:Midway Arcade Category:Harry Potter Category:Mission Impossible Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:The Goonies Category:The A-Team Category:Gremlins Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Knight Rider Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:Beetlejuice Category:Level Packs Category:Team Packs Category:Fun Packs Category:Story Packs Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Polybags Category:Adventure Time Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise)